


french roast

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, M/M, kenma is very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kenma is really gay, Hinata is really gay, and Suga is sly as fuck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH THIS IS FOR [ARIA](http://pastel-nerdykawa.tumblr.com/) WHO I LOVE WITH ALL OF MY HEART AND SHE DESERVES THE WORLD

Shouyou’s fingers were drumming on the counter in front of him. He looked at the clock that hung high over the door. 12:28. He should be coming any minute now, Shouyou thought, and went back to drumming his fingers, leg now bouncing up and down patiently. He began daydreaming. Off asking him out, going on dates, giving him flowers, holding his hand, hugging him, _kissing him_ -

He left his daydream as he felt an arm jab his side.

“Ow!” he cried out.

“Shush, Hinata,” Suga whispered and then pointed at the door. “Look he’s right outside the door.”

Suga watched as Shouyou straightened up and proceeded to make a beeline to hide behind the machines, like he usually did. 

“I can’t do this Suga-san,” he practically whimpered, and Suga rolled his eyes and put a steady hand on his back. 

“I’m not letting you get past me this time,” he said. “You’re going to stop staring at him from afar like a weird creep and stare at him to his face like a respectable creep.”  


Suga gave him a push and suddenly he was at the counter again, this time face to face with a cute customer.

“Uh…hi!” Shouyou stuttered, smoothing his apron and taking in the customer’s cat-like eyes and hair lightly mussed by the wind. It must have been cold because his nose was bright red, which made Shouyou want to cry from how adorable he was. His  
“pudding cup” hair (as dubbed by Tanaka) was covered by a beanie that had cat ears on it, and he stood in front of Shouyou expectantly, rubbing his hands together for warmth. 

“What can I get for you?” Shouyou asked as he swallowed heavily.

“Pudding Head” stared at his hands as he told him, “Large French Roast. And a brownie,” he added as an afterthought.

“Would you like that to go?”

“Yeah,” “Pudding Head” whispered, and Shouyou swooned.

He turned to the side to grab a cup from the top of a stack and asked, “Can I have your name?”

“Pudding Head” looked up for a moment before looking back down at his hands. “It’s Kenma,” he replied quietly, “But you can call me Kozume. I mean, you know, you can write Kozume instead of Kenma on the cup. But you do whatever is most convenient.”  
After he was done rambling he started playing with his hands, and Shouyou laughed a little at how flustered he was. It was cute.

He gave “Pudding Head” a soft smile and said, “Hey, don’t even worry, it’s alright! That’ll be five seventy.” 

“Pudding Head” went into his messenger bag to pull out his wallet as his face turned red. Shouyou felt his own face flush as well. He handed him the money and Shouyou headed to the back, saying, “Stay right there cutie. I’ll be right with you.

♡ 

Kozume tried to avoid Karasuno’s as much as he could. It wasn’t that the place was bad or anything, the brownies were fresh and the coffee was really good. But it was the presence of an orange haired barista that made him blush. Kozume watched from his  
table how he would smile brightly at every customer and he would hear his sweet laughter ring through the cafè. Kuroo told him that he should just go up to the counter and ask for him, or when he asked for his name say “I’m Kenma, but you can call me yours.” (both ideas that were quickly rejected). Kozume told him he would just admire from afar.

Until now.

As he waited for the sunshine boy to come back with his coffee, he took his beanie off and started to play with it kin his hands. He reached up to smooth his hair and bit his lip, looking down at his scuffed boots. His heart was racing and his face felt hot. He was in the process of calming down when the cheerful voice shook him from his thoughts.

“Here you go!” the sunshine boy said, handing Kozume his coffee.

Kozume mumbled out a quiet thank you before he grabbed his coffee and practically ran out the door, hearing the sunshine boy yell, “Have a good day cutie!”

Out in the streets, Kozume looked down at the coffee cup, which was providing substantial warmth to his hands, and noticed that there were black markings all over it. Confused, he glanced down at the cup’s side and saw that it said, “Check the inside of the sleeve! ♡” Kozume, heart racing, slid down the sleeve off the cup and found a message there, sprawled out in messy writing.

‘I wouldn’t mind grinding on your french roast~ Wanna go on a date? (=^• . •^=)'

Kozume almost stopped walking. He sucked in a sharp breath and held the cup to his chest. His hands were shaking and his chest felt tingly as he came to the realization of he likes me.

Kozume sipped at his coffee, which was warm and sweet (like _him_ ) and he knew that he would go back to his sunshine boy tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> suga was the one who thought of the pickup line and hinata praised him when kenma came back the next day~ thank you for reading ♡ my tumblr is [akaaishii](http://akaaishii.tumblr.com/)


End file.
